Horde
The Horde is an invasion type that consists of undead warriors. It is summoned only at night, with a Horde Staff. The Horde will run away from the sun once day comes. The Horde will get stronger and stronger as you do - the more you progress, the tougher the Horde will get. After Wall of Flesh is defeated, the Horde will become the Hardmode Horde that consists of entirely new enemies, and is of course, much more difficult. Enemies (Horde) Skeletons Same skeletons that spawn in pre-hardmode dungeon. Zombie The vanilla Zombie makes up the bulk of the Horde. It has no special traits. Fitness Zombie A faster version of the zombie, albeit with less HP. Torch Zombie A zombie with a torch, it gives off light (and sets the player on fire?). Eyerider This zombie appears only after the Eye of Cthulhu has been defeated. A zombie riding a flying eye. Bowman Zombie Appear only after the Eye of Cthulhu has been defeated. Sometimes drops Zombow when killed. Grenader Zombie This zombie appears only after the Eye of Cthulhu has been defeated (?). It will explode on death. Casters Mage zombies that teleport and shoot magic balls traveling through tiles in player's direction. Appear only after the Eater of Worlds has been defeated. There are four kinds of casters: Crude Caster: shoots crude magic balls. Corrupt Caster: shoots corrupt magic balls, appears in Corruption biome only. Crim Caster: shoots crim magic balls, appears in Crimson biome only. Cold Caster: shoots cold magic balls, appears in Show biome only. Bone Warrior This zombie appears only after Skeletron has been defeated. It wears protective armor which increases its durability. Drops Thick Bone and, rarely, Snake Flail or Bone Sword after death. (It uses sprite composed from Ribmail armor set and player skeleton head instead of separate image set, i'll post icon later Weaknespase (talk) 11:32, December 13, 2014 (UTC)) Beekeeper This zombie appears only after the Queen Bee has been defeated and only in Jungle biome. It releases Zombees that chase and attack the player. Undead Viking Enemy from vanilla game. Spawned only when invasion takes place in Snow biome. Floaty Zombie Zombie with floating ring. Appears near large pools of water, for example, near ocean. Enemies (Hardmode Horde) Undead The most common enemy of the Hardmode Horde, it acts as a beefed up Zombie, and has different versions with different stats. Similar to original game Zombies, Undeads come in three sizes with slightly different health amount and defence, but also sometimes spawn without torso and have amost doubled moving speed. Armored Skeleton, Skeleton Archer & Wraith These enemies are no different from the vanilla ones. Eyemaster Only appears after Eye of Cthulhu has been defeated. A stronger version of the Eyerider, it now enrages just like a Wandering Eye at low health. Gundead Only appears after the Eye of Cthulhu has been defeated. This undead is equipped with a weapon that fires bouncing bullets, and can inflict a lot of damage. Bone Knight A stronger version of the Bone Warrior, it now has even more HP and defense. Appears only after Skeletron has been defeated. (Same history here Weaknespase (talk) 11:32, December 13, 2014 (UTC)) Zombinator Only appears after either the Twins, Skeletron Prime or the Destroyer have been defeated. It has a lot of HP, and fires 3-shot lasers at the player. It can also fly for a short time. Mages Only appears if the Horde is fought in Corruption, Crimson, Hallow or Snow. There are 4 Mage variants: Crystal Mage: Shoots crystals that shatter into more crystals. (?) Frozen Mage: Shoots iceballs. Cursed Mage: Shoots balls of Cursed Flame. Ichor Mage: Shoots clouds of Ichor. Wasp Whisperer An undead that only appears if the Horde is fought in the Jungle. It releases Horndeads that chase and attack the player. Only appears after the Queen Bee has been defeated. Gardener Only appears once Plantera is defeated, and if the Horde is fought in the Jungle. It has 2 Hooks similar to Plantera's, and releases a third, stronger one once the both weaker Hooks are killed. Barbarian Big and powerful zombie that can make giant jumps, charge and throw barbaric javelins at player. Can sometimes emerge from the ground. Drops Barbaric Splinter and, rarely, Femoral Hemorrhager or Barbaric Javelin. Only spawns after Golem has been defeated. Armored Viking Original game NPC, spawns when invasion takes place in Snow biome. Mummies Original game NPC, spawns when invasion takes place in Desert biome. Mushroom Zombie Original game NPC, spawns when invasion takes place in Glowing Mushroom biome. Notes *Both the Horde and the Hardmode Horde are excellent ways of making money - a Horde is likely to give you 2-6 Gold Coins, while a Hardmode Horde can give you 25+ Gold Coins. *Weapons that pierce several enemies at once best suited for Horde. For example, Voltracer or Static Cannon. *Zombinator also drops Wielding Arm and Advanced Circuitry used for crafting end-game items, traps and accessories. *The more bosses defeated, the greater chance to meet special zombies during invasion.